Letter to her Lord
by Armontentia
Summary: When Harry Potter looks at Bellatrix's corpse, he discovers a letter that she wrote to Voldemort. One that the Dark Lord never read. Or did he?


**This is just a quick idea I had when I was reading Deathly Hallows, when Severus finds Lily's letter, and then I skipped to the end and wanted to read how Voldemort reacted to Bella's death.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: in no way do I own **_**Harry Potter**_**, or any of the characters. Just the idea. :) **

**A/N: Thank you **_**all **_**to who have reviewed on my other stories so far, and anyone who reviews this one! **

**Special thank you to: XxHarry-DracoxX, Rkady, Sevotharte and TheStreetsOfParisEponine for reviewing the most on my stories:)  
><strong>

Harry felt like a ghost; he was wandering around the castle, with no real intentions. He was glad, yes, how Voldemort was dead, and the war was over. But he felt like something was tugging his celebratory mood from really taking over his exhausted body.

He had kept visiting the room where the Death Eaters and Voldemort's bodies lay, just to make sure it was really true, and it wasn't just a dream.

That was where Harry was headed now.

Still feeling ghost-like, he opened the door where the bodies lay. His eyes were immediately drawn to the snake-like figure of the Dark Lord. To his right lay Bellatrix Lestrange, who he supposed he was partly related to when she and Sirius were alive, in a way. What would they be, half-second cousins?

Then, he noticed something that had crept out of the low neck of Bellatrix's dress. As he got closer, he found it was in fact a piece of folded parchment. Feeling slightly disgusted with himself, he reached out to where the near-chest placed parchment was, and pulled it out from the material. Unfolding it, he found that a long few paragraphs were written in a small, tidy font. Harry read it.

**Master,**

**I suppose I'm dead seeing as you're reading this. If I'm not, I'd like to ask how you got this, please? **

**I know that many would normally say 'please stop reading this, if I'm not dead'. But I know better than that, master. I know **_**you**_** better than that. I know you're already going to read this, whatever I'd say. And I... appreciate that.**

**I wish I could know what you're thinking, my Lord, about my death. You always fascinated me, in everything you did. I imagine you avenging me. Maybe that's foolish of me, who knows? Well, you do. No one else, though - you were always secretive. I hope you know I was loyal to you, through and through. The others, they fear you. I don't know whether I've ever feared you, actually. I suppose you'd want me to, but does it perhaps please you that at least one of your servants, **_**definitely**_** didn't follow you because they feared you, but because they agreed with you in everything you did? Because I always have. I believed everything you ever said, I always had faith in you, and I never, **_**ever, **_**though of leaving or defying you.**

**I know you think I lost my life… but I didn't, not really. I lost the possession of my life years ago when I gave it to you. So as long as you live, my Lord (which should be forever, as you told me you were immortal), I suppose I live with you. Oh, also, I never really thanked you properly for my necklace. So thank you, master, thank you for it. I hope you realise I never took it off. Even in Azkaban, because in that cell, you and the Dark Mark were the only real things I had that connected me to you. My Lord, I know you think love is a weakness, but… perhaps it isn't? Not always, anyway… **

**Master… if I'm actually still alive, I won't blame you for killing me. In fact, I'd almost encourage it. And please don't hate me completely or forget me seeing as I'm almost definitely dead. All I need to tell you is… well, I know how to say this, it's just hard writing it.**

**I think I love you.**

**I'm sorry! I don't know how to apologise, my Lord! I know this must be angering you more than anything. It's just… ever since I met you, in fact, ever since I even **_**heard**_** of you, you became my obsession. I think I understand you more than you'd like to think. I also overheard Potter, my Lord. I know you made the horcrux's. Is that how you made sure you were immortal? If so, is that why – and please don't think I'm being sarcastic or anything, I really love the way you look- but is that why you look the way you do? Is that why your eyes are such a red that they burn into the pits of my soul? Is that why you're so pale? Is that why… no, I should stop. I am sorry, master. I hope, that if there's a way, you can look into the mind of my corpse, and find out what I meant for yourself. Because it's too hard for me to explain to someone who doesn't know love. And, My Lord, I believe you that love is a weakness. I prevented myself from loving Lucius or Rodolphus. I tried not to care about Narcissa, but I suppose she's just an exception for a weakness. My… that traitor… Andromeda. I don't care about her, love her or any of the sort. But the fact that Cissy is counted as a Death Eater in a way and has a son and husband who are Death Eaters, I suppose I have to care about her. There's only one person I now love. You, my Lord. You're the only person I'd ever go to the ends of the earth for. **

**So, my Lord. I hope you don't forget me, master, I hope you don't… hate me. I hope you remember me, please. I'm glad I'm dead if you hate me. This way I'll never know if you do or not.**

**Master. You **_**are **_**my master, no matter what happens. It's choice.**

**And I'll **_**always choose you.**_

**You will always have my heart, my mind, my body. If I have any mind to spare, but quite frankly, I'm insane, so please don't take too much of it.**

**You always did say I have an odd sense of humour. You said you liked that.**

**I'm glad you liked some things about me, my Lord. I wonder how many? I liked everything about **_**you.**_

**Well, Master, I really should keep this as short as possible to keep myself comfortable. And for it to not be too noticeable. I just hope you know that, whatever happens; whether we win or lose, whether I live or die, you'll **_**always**_** be the person I'll follow.**

**If you ever die, my Lord, I hope there's an afterlife, so I can see you again. I can't bare to think of not seeing you again. I don't mind that you can't love anyone. I don't mind that you don't want to. What would make me happy is knowing that you don't hate me for the fact I love you. Which I know is practically impossible. But it's just what would make me happy. **

**So, Master, that's hardly anything compared to what I've always wanted to say to you but known I can't.**

**Forever yours,**

**Forever more,**

**Your Bella.**

After Harry finished reading, he was left, speechless.

Who would have known that Bellatrix felt human feelings? Who'd have known that she, of all people, would_ ever _have felt something her master wouldn't allow?

And somewhere, deep inside, Harry felt sorry for her.

The fact she'd seemed to love him so much, have so much to tell him, and Voldemort would never know, made Harry… sad?

_Why would he feel sorry for __**her?**_

As Harry was folding the parchment so he could place it back where he found it, he saw several tiny sentences messily scribbled on one of the sides. Curious, he brought it closer to his gaze, and what he read shocked him more.

**My Bella. I don't think I can ever love anyone. If I could, I know I'd love you. You are, after all, **_**my **_**Bellatrix Black. I don't care that the world knows you as insane, deranged Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. To me, you will always be the young teenager who was eager to join me. You were, as you said, the only one who didn't fear me. You will, forever, live with me. Even when we're both gone. My Bella, forever.**

**A/N: Eee! 5 reviews in less than a day :D so thank you, guys! You made my day:)  
><strong>


End file.
